


Oatmeal

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Food, Scheming, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth can't help having such a sweet tooth.





	Oatmeal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This will be my first Fanfic and I've started this with the support of my friends and one of my bestest friends helped me with my idea for this series. I might dabble into the spoilers so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I hope you all enjoy! Who knows what the day holds.

Byleth only liked her oatmeal sweet. She sat at her desk in the Golden Deer classroom while she slurped down her breakfast. She was getting ready to start the lecture for the week. She had a slightly larger class then Manuela and Hannerman since commandeering a few of the other students. Making sure everyone was getting properly instructed in a short period of time took plenty of work. Especially with the rowdy class she chose to teach. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to help soothe her oncoming headache. ‘Why did I choose this class again?’  
“You know why you picked this class.” Byleth heard Sothis answer her rhetorical question. Sothis alerted Byleth, “Oh there is your reason right there.”  
Byleth straightened up as the class leader walked into the classroom a few moments earlier. He liked to come in early sometimes to put some of his schemes to action. Normally Byleth would come in after the class arrived so he was surprised to see her there.  
“Oh hey there Teach. What brings you here so early?” He tried to hide something behind his back. Byleth stood up from her seat and walked around her desk.  
“Good morning to you as well Claude. Is it not okay for a professor to prepare for class in the classroom?” She folded her arms. Claude put his right hand behind his head.  
“I suppose you are right, but I will say it's unusual for you to be here. You normally have breakfast in your room and prepare there.” Byleth looked at him skeptically.  
“Oh so you know what I do in the morning now do you? Have you been watching me?”  
“Well, you were a mystery to me so it was only right for me to do some snooping around. What can I say? I love me a good mystery.” Byleth hid her blush by shaking her head. Hopefully he was far enough away so that he wouldn't notice.  
“Don’t you think that's crossing a few boundaries?”  
“Crossing boundaries are my favourite pastime,” he said chuckling. “Plus, are there even boundaries for knowledge? Can’t pull off any of my tricks if I don't know how the enemy moves.”  
“So now I’m an enemy?”  
“You Teach? Not that I have yet to determine. I have however found out a couple of details about you. Like how you like your oatmeal.” Byleth looked at her empty bowl sitting on her desk. She looked intrigued, she did put a lot of things into her oatmeal. She went to go sit back in her chair and rested her elbows on the desk and put her chin on her interlocked fingers.  
“And how do I like my oatmeal?” A few students started to make their way into the classroom. Claude approached Byleth’s desk.  
“Well for one you like to add cinnamon, butter, honey, and a lot of brown sugar.” Byleth was shocked but her face didn't show it. Instead she looked at his brown honey toned skin, and then into his deep green eyes that made her soul shiver. She fought back licking her lips being that he was watching her face for a reaction. He scratched his head. “And the only thing is even after all that,” Byleth watched as Felix and Sylvain came into the classroom. Upon seeing Felix, she had to take a deep breath. Claude went on to finish his statement, “You still add a load of pure white sugar and a tad of vanilla.” Byleth was getting warm. Claude was correct, and he could see that it bothered her. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Teach? Can I assume you like your oatmeal really sweet?” Byleth slammed her hands on the  
desk which startled her students. Claude jumped back a little.  
“Is everything alright up there professor? Did Claude get you with one of his schemes again?” Hilda asked her teacher. Claude threw up his hands.  
“No schemes, not yet, teach caught me red handed.” He put a small bottle on her desk and smiled at her. “I hope we can continue to have little chats like this. Same time next week?” He said so that only she could hear him. A chill went down her spine.  
“It's time for class to start, everyone in their seats. Today we are going to work on our strengths and weaknesses and how to work around them.” As Claude returned to his seat she couldn't help but licking her lips, ready for another bowl of oatmeal.


End file.
